


Somebody's on Your Side

by wallflowering



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: I am.





	Somebody's on Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> Visual inspiration/reference from 2018 Kennedy Center production. Big, big thanks to the wonderful [rafaelbaseball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelbaseball) for the help, great input, [her Chess posts](https://rawresparza.tumblr.com/tagged/chess) and [video uploads](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClzYmEAv1HHgTCJFc5WHHMw).


End file.
